dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Six Dofus - Found Fragments V
is a document. Obtaining ; Bought from * Dick Kerboo Brandtawa and Doctor Hoo for 50 Kamas Contents title=Six Dofus subtitle=Found Fragments - Part V author=Acidrik Fenlapanse 'Dofus emit heartbeats and diffuse the harmony upon the World. Small gods, minor gods, gods of nothing, learn of the existence of the World of Ten. Demons as well, including Rushu one, but not the least, of them.' The ten gods followed with great interest the evolution of the world. Chubby clouds are swaying in the sky. The two celestial light sources are alternating their slow swift, one for the day, the other for the night. World is covered with mountains, forests, plains, rivers, and seas. Here and there, some smoking geysers are bursting the earth open and water springs up from the splits. Life is blooming in every nooks of this new land. Grass laughs under the hot humid wind of the plains. The first shoots grow, and the seeds spread in the four corners of the world will germinate in another thousand different ways. The Eggs of the six elemental dragons are now beating in unison and their aura is propagating the harmony upon the World. The three dragons of Osamodas made this world easy to influence with either white or black magic. Plus a whole bunch of small gods came as well; gods without believers, pre-pubescent gods, uneducated gods... this one made this ash-tree leaf his house, another one is relaxing his feet into a droplet of dew... They are filling the world with their tiny enchanting presence. Legions of demons are staring at this world as well... Whether it's true or not, they're said to be created by Osamodas himself, who's one of them! Tall and small, major or minor demons, they're all hurrying to the edge of the Universe. Naturally, they can't cross the limit. All demons know it. A pact was sealed between gods from here and demons from there. And this pact forbids demons to invade the Universe spelled with a capital 'U'... Don't feel sorry for them! Anyone who knows demons knows there are very good reasons for them to be locked up in a parallel universe made of sulfur and stones, probably cobblestone with good intentions, but very hot... even suffocating if not unbearable. So they gathered in front of this invisible border. The noisiest demons are the smallest; the turd demon, the moldy demon, the yellow pus demon, the green pus demon, the carcasses and maggots demon, the boil and wart demon that is to say the whole evil rabble, as curious and restless as on a holiday. Cries and protests are rising from the hubbub. It's Rushu, the most powerful demon of this part of the universe. He splits the crowd open with his whip. Pieces of horns, incandescent bunch of hair, teeth and even sometimes a piece of an eye or an ear are flying all around him. He stands in front of everybody and elbows his way through to see what's going on in the World of Ten. He calls out to the gods: 'Brothers! Is this a new world you're taking care of so lovingly?' -'Exact!' god Iop bellowed. 'And you're not welcome to join in Rushu! We've already got five gods of black magic for five gods of white magic. You know the rule! It's all about balance! And it's such a rare thing!!'. Rushu screws up his eyes. Then he passes his tongue over his sharpened teeth, which elsewhere than in his mouth could lead to various terrifying and monstrous effects. There is the sound of a strident whistling. -'Very well, lord Iop... that's the way it will be' Rushu mocks. 'I'll respect the pact and I answer for my demons and myself...'. Rushu taps on the head of a small scarlet demon whose epidermis sizzles a little louder at every tap. The goddess Feca holds her shield tight against her. -'And what about the Dofus? Are there holy eggs in this world?' Rushu asks. -'Maybe' the goddess Cra answers. She can feel her bow vibrating in her hand as if she should watch her words. He adds with an innocent voice : 'aren't there any dragons in your world?'. -'Of course, there are!' the goddess assents. -'We will be able to confirm the presence of Dofus when they start to emit heartbeats. That's why, we need a divine clock in order to count their heartbeats and figure it out!' Iop proclaimed. -'And who can make such a clock if not you, Xelor?' the cat god Ecaflip says. Xelor smiles under his wrapping.